Years gone by
by thexpariah
Summary: Sakura finally sees Kakashi again after years of hearing that he had died in a mission, and many things are not the same anymore-especially their feelings for each other.A one-shot, mushy, KakaSaku.


One Shot, Not really a story- something a little different.

Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto

This is just a story so like it, read it. No? Then hush up.

Kakashi/sakura

To clear up any confusion before it starts, the poem below is something I wrote and realized that it fit's this fic very much. Sakura is thinking and as you might assume, Kakashi is the one emerging.( if u don't know what im talking about, its about to happen so be patient) Sakura is seeing Kakashi for the first time in years after he leaves for a mission that had made people believe he had gone missing or died. They didn't have more than a student/teacher relationship before this but Sakura has become fond of him in more ways than before after realizing what a big space in her heart Kakashi left behind.

Thanks.

-Years gone by-

_I'm standing at the brink of something new._

_exploitation sits at the tip of my everything_

_and the air renders the quietest hour of all time. _

_Stillness has become murderous to my patience _

_with every spastic dancing of my heart_

_And anticipation crawling beneath every inch of my skin.-by me thexpariah. _

_(www. xanga. com/ shadowedid)_

'_How many times have I thought of that moment-too many, like the grains of sand on the earth. And how can I ever understand why my heart is suddenly in a disarray at this very moment as I see that familiar tenuous figure emerging from the fog? I've been playing that one moment where I would meet him for the first time in years, over and over again in my head, but I haven't thought of what it would be like to helplessly watch him emerge from the clouded atmosphere. _

_Damn wind. It had become extremely windy since Kakashi sensei disappeared a few years ago and the fact that I can see my own pink hair blowing in front of my face, is solid proof. _

_Oh god he's standing in front of me. Was I staring at my hair for that long? Now that I'm at a loss of words and studderring like an idiot, it was a waste of time to imagine this moment so many freaking times. _

_Tears are seeping out of my eyes. It's making me feel like an Idiot too.' _

Kakashi reaches up to Sakura's face to wipe her very first tear and smiled through the cloth on his face. It was a soft smile that was meant to dry up Sakura's tears and melt her if he hadn't already. Once again, billions of thoughts raced through Sakura's brain but one stood out the most; What was going to happen now? Until now, no words had been spoken and it had already been minutes after Kakashi had returned.

Unable to hold all the questions to herself, Sakura was the first to burst out.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Of all the things she had wanted to say to him, and even do to him and with him, she couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi had to come back like this and leave the way he did.

"Sorry..." Was all Kakashi said as he embraced her stiff figure and clenched fists that instantly began to loosen before his eyes. His hand bravely roamed around her back and waist while the other ran through the pink hair that had grown back since the last time he had seen it. Though no one had said anything and nothing had happened before, both Kakashi and Sakura could feel that their understanding and feelings towards each other was definitely not radiating a student/teacher aura anymore. It instantly became man and woman as Kakashi lowered his head to meet Sakura's lips. If there had been any doubt in Sakura's mind about how Kakashi felt towards her, they fled her mind and a burning desire replaced it. Sakura pushed Kakashi against the nearest tree in the forest that they stood in, leaned in until she was resting against him, and kissed him again. Even for the goddess of love herself, this must have been the most passionate kiss of all time. Sakura's hands were now tangled in Kakashi's hair the way she had always wanted to before thanks to her fascination with his gravity defiant and age defiant hair shape and color.

Kakashi's hands had begun to discover Sakura's grown up figure which indicated that by their looks, they didn't look so different in age as they really were for Kakashi was looking young and handsome as always, and Sakura, mature and womanly. Kakashi also took note of the way Sakura didn't really have to stand on much of her toes to reach his lips. Actually, she was barely standing on her tippie-toes; she had become unusually tall for a Japanese woman. Kakashi and Sakura both pulled apart gasping for air.Suddenly, a thought crosses Sakura's mind again.

She looks up at Kakashi and realizes that his mask had come off the first time they kissed and she hadn't even noticed, let alone, SEEN his full face. Once again, with tears in her eyes, she looked at his face, awestruck. Kakashi held onto her even more tightly and kissed her forehead in response.

"I missed you, and you made me wait,....you jerk." said Sakura who was actually relieved that Kakashi had finally come back. She had always refused to believe he was dead and here was the proof that she had been right all along while others had quickly forgotten about him.

"Well I'm here now, and I have all the time in the world ,all for you,...For you Sakura." It felt like an angel calling out to her when she heard her name in his voice for the first time in years. She ceased her crying and broke out into a smile that brightened her green eyes -the eyes Kakashi had been dreaming about all these years.


End file.
